User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 5 IaLR Villains!
Heya, it's me, PeaVZ again with something random: another ranking blog! Remember my top 5 ships blog? It's similar, but this time you get a list of villains instead of ships! But before I begin: 'Quick Questions' Should I make a series of blogs where I do top 5 lists? Also, any requests for future top 5 lists? Alright, let's begin the list! I'm not going to be biased even though some villains listed here are mine. 'Honorable Mentions' 'Akasha the Burning Shadow' Akasha would've made it to the list, somewhere between third and fourth place, but only if she was shown much more! Her first master plan in An Unpeasant Surprise was actually pretty good for a villain whose debut is in the aforementioned story. She created a clone of Green Shadow to pretend to be the real Green Shadow, to weaken the gang of their offensive capabilities so that she can strike. Well, it almost worked, until Kyoji stepped in. If you've read An Unpeasant Surprise, you'll have known about Kyoji's past relationship with Akasha. 'Opposite Blast' Not going to lie there, but Opposite Blast is pretty threatening for a clone. He is also one of the only evil clones not to pretend to be his good counterpart, and it took a while for the gang to defeat him...ALONE. Yes, Opposite Blast didn't have any minions nor allies with him in the fight. If you haven't seen Opposite Blast, check out his debut story The Attack of the Opposite. Like Akasha, Opposite Blast would've made it to the list if he was shown much more. 'Dark Green Shadow' Dark Green Shadow debuted on the same story as Akasha, because Akasha created her. She was pretty good in impersonating the real Green Shadow though, as the gang did not suspect her immediately. But I find that she didn't contribute much to the ending of the story. 'Frosty the Blizzard' I feel that he needs some credit as he is the creator of Re-Peat Boss, a recurring villain willing to crush the gang. Even though he has perished, he has put up a good fight against the gang, by throwing his ice creations against them. He may be my favourite villain of mine in The Portal Problem, but in IaLR, he is only good enough as an honorable mention. 'Dr. Creep' Yes, this villain belongs to CaptainRustbolt21. I liked how Dr. Creep worked for Bright Spark in The Science of Metal Madness (Yes, I read the story even though I didn't participate.), until they were defeated and he joined Galaximus. I must admit, he's a great villain given his intellect and Creeper-traits, but I don't see him stand out very often as he used to in the past. 'Dr. Zomboss' Favourite PopCap villain of all time. In IaLR, not so much. 'Dark Jaiden' Dark Jaiden's rivalry with Jaiden is partly an inspiration for Akasha's rivalry with Kyoji, as both Dark Jaiden and Akasha are Fire Ninjas while Jaiden and Kyoji are Ice Ninjas. Credits to that, but I feel Dark Jaiden would be better if she was an individual work-on-her-own villain instead. 'PeaVZ's Top 5 IaLR Villains!' '#5: Doughleficent' Doughleficent has a massive army of anthropomorphic desserts, including gumdrop henchmen, tart soldiers and gingerbread zombies. Her main aim is to seize the Baker's Crystal until the gang destroyed it, which was unfortunately not shown yet in the story All that Glitters. Don't get me wrong, Doughleficent is a great villain herself, but I like the others below even more. P.S. I think Doughleficent and Baroness Von Bon Bon would've made a great alliance. It'll be SWEET. '#4: Captain Blowhole' Alas, the leader of the electric dolphins has made it to the list. His manipulative skills are great, considering that he can change the settings of any situation to his liking. Captain Blowhole is also very merciless, considering in Revenge of the Electric Dolphins, he brushes off the concerns of the Earthlings when he takes away their electricity and attempts to use it to destroy Earth so that he can rise above the rubble and take over the entire planet. What's more, he has even tortured his own pet electric whale to the extent that the whale turns against him. Captain Blowhole and his electric dolphins also put up a good fight against Captain Red Shell and his Crab Empire. However, Captain Blowhole doesn't stand out much in other stories, so for that, he's not higher up. '#3: Bright Spark' Well, well, well, if it isn't the intellectual pony himself. Bright Spark's main goal is to steal enough magic from others to power up his robots to be powerful enough to make him capable of taking over the world. He is persistent and will not rest until he fulfills his goals and sees to the defeat of the Locked Room gang. I like how he acts in the middle of battle, including the way he talks and the weapons he uses against his enemies. That's all I can say for my third pick, however. '#2: Re-Peat Boss' TRICKY, ain't it? You thought I'd put Re-Peat Boss as number one just because he's my main villain? Surprisingly, Re-Peat Boss is my second favourite, even though he's a clone. He is the complete opposite to the happy-go-tricky moss we all know, bad, manipulative and destructive. Although he's small-sized for a villain, he has an arsenal of animatronic robots which he can use at will, from robotic eagles and dragons to a robotic version of himself. Not only that, his robots come with many "anti-Locked Room Gang" weapons of all kinds. In The Problem about Paradoxes, he is even the one responsible for mind-controlling the alternate timeline versions of other great villains! Re-Peat Boss would've been number one, but I feel like he's not well-known enough to everyone, not as much as the villain below. '#1: Galaximus' Not surprisingly, Galaximus is my number one villain in IaLR. This is kinda ironic, considering these words coming from a pea like me. Why? First of all, her backstory. Most villains excluding clones are usually born to be good, and Sheila (Galaximus' real name for the curious.) used to be the apple of her parents' eye until Jenny and Nebula were born. Sheila was mistreated and always planned to get her revenge on her sisters, until Jenny accused her of being an Octorian, forcing Sheila to be banished from Inkopolis. Since then, she became evil, destroying Inkopolis, taking over the many planets in the Solar System and planning to destroy the Locked Room gang and eventually rule the universe for all eternity. Now that's one epic villain. The Inkling goddess (or shall I say, princess) is a villain that one will feel a great sense of satisfaction defeating. Battles against her will go intense, even though the gang has defeated her countless times. Plus, Galaximus is a villain well-known to everyone in this wiki, even those who are seemingly less active. One more reason, she has an ENTIRE ARMY of Octorians, Evil Inklings and the like, known as the Galactic Army. Oh, and did I mention that a few villains such as Dark Jaiden and Dr. Creep joined the Galactic Army? Galaximus is one villain who will bring up a fight that will feel like a real challenge for anyone, roleplayers included, to pull off. And for that...here's a video for IaLR's "Miss Universe", Galaximus. And I just realised that rhymed XD. I'm curious about what you guys think about my list. Until then, later hot-potaters! Category:Blog posts